A Distant Mind (roleplay)
'A Distant Mind '''was the second roleplay of [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures Series 1|the first series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' ''and the first roleplay in the Mystery of Zodiac arc. It featured the Thirty-Second Doctor, the Forty-Seventh Doctor, Zodiac II and Captain Jack Harkness. Synopsis The two Doctors arrive at the Innovation Arctic facility. However, after meeting a strange man called Zodiac, the Thirty-Second Doctor's losing his memory. Can Zodiac and an old friend get the Doctor's memory back? Plot Waking up in status pods, the Doctors question why they got there. A red haired man called Zodiac helps them out by pressing a switch, releasing them, the Doctors walk out of their pods. They notice they are back at one of Innovation's bases, the Forty-Seventh Doctor admits this is the tenth time he has been caught in their business and he's getting tired of it. The Thirty-Second Doctor mentions it is unimportant how may times he has been here, Zodiac says they should move along, but not long after they are infected by a few Innovation Exanimate reanimates and start feeling the effects. They cure themselves a few times because of the extremely high infectivity of the virus, but soon they discover the Thirty-Second Doctor is suffering from memory loss, which is manipulating his memories of Zodiac. They agree to split up, not long after the Forty-Seventh Doctor and Zodiac find the core and they decide to investigate some of the effects. Five minutes later, The Forty-Seventh Doctor gets a call from Captain Jack Harkness, he decides to go and let Jack take over. Zodiac meets up with Jack Harkness whilst the Thirty-Second Doctor begins to wander aimlessly throughout the facility. Zodiac eventually finds the Thirty-Second Doctor, uses an aikido technique on him, making him fall unconscious, he then brings him to the core. When the Thirty-Second Doctor wakes up he finds that the facility is beginning its meltdown stage. He attempts to slow down the process as he complains to Jack and Zodiac about how things they let things get. The Thirty-Second Doctor doesn't recognise Jack at first due to the Exanimate virus. The Thirty-Second Doctor, Zodiac both run to escape the facility, whilst Jack stay behinds, trying to kill himself because of his past failures. The facility blows up, fatally injuring all three of them, but Jack's wounds heal due to his immortality. Both Jack and the Thirty-Second Doctor wake up in the status pods, which heal their wounds sustained from the explosion. They go investigate outside, to find that the facility has been completely reconstructed to perfection to the way it was before the meltdown besides a few improvements. Jack begins to walk off into the distance soon after and the Thirty-Second Doctor calls to him but is interrupted by a strange woman. Jack walks away to complain of his former Torchwood Members' deaths and wonders what will Gwen do in his absence. The woman brings the Thirty-Second Doctor into a small tower to ask him a series of questions, he answers them all correctly, but he forgets one detail - Zodiac. The woman gets quite agitated and freezes time with a mysterious device, attempting to get the Doctor and Jack to remember Zodiac, she rewinds time all the way back to before they had arrived, accidentally making the memory loss drastically worse for the Doctor. To her surprise, both of them still have some of their memories from the events from the now future, the Thirty-Second finally recognises Jack, they both pass by a red haired man, but are unable to see him like he was a perception filter. Jack and the Thirty-Second both discover where Thirty-Second's TARDIS is located to, they both use a vortex manipulator to travel to their destination.. Characters * Thirty-Second Doctor * Forty-Seventh Doctor * Zodiac II * Jack Harkness * Natalie Moore Category:Roleplays